


For Thy Sweet Skull Remembered

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knew Severus had a weakness for Sugar Skulls</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Thy Sweet Skull Remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



> Written for Nimrod_9 at the 2013 HP_Halloween fest on LJ! 
> 
> Massive thanks to DelphiPSmith for the quick beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._
> 
> Also, Snape quotes Shakespeare throughout - which of course belongs to the bard, not me.

“Alas, poor Yaxley! I knew him well.”

Remus paused outside the door to the Potions classroom when he heard Snape speak of the long-dead Death Eater. Sensing no other presence, Remus peered into the chamber.

Severus was perched on a table like an overgrown raven, holding a sugar skull… and licking its colourful dome. He made smacking noises with his lips and returned its macabre grin. “Eye of newt, toe of frog,” he intoned. He licked the cranium again and deposited said items atop the skull.

Remus grimaced in disgust, realising he was too late to warn his partner about the tainted confection from Honeydukes. The effect of the contaminated sugar varied; apparently it made Snape believe he was Shakespeare. 

“Wool of bat.” Severus plucked a bit of wool from his cloak, adding it to the mess. “And tongue of dog.” 

Remus unconsciously slapped his hand over his mouth.

The noise drew Severus’ attention. “Thou com’st in such a questionable shape, Lupin.”

“Considering it’s Halloween and there’s a full moon tonight, I’d say you’re lucky I’m here at all.”

“Be thy intents wicked or charitable?” 

Smirking, Remus slowly plucked the sugar skull from Severus’ sticky hands. “Quite wicked, I’m afraid.”


End file.
